Cliché Story
by twentae
Summary: [ONESHOT] Cerita ini dimulai dengan cliché / First EXO fic / ex: DT20


**Title : Cliché Story**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin) and other EXO members **

**Length : Oneshot**

**Summary : **_**Cerita ini dimulai dengan cliché**_

**_twentae_**

_Cerita ini dimulai dengan cliché,_

_Jika kau sering menonton drama, maka adegan ini akan mengingatkanmu pada salah satu film cliché itu. Aku tidak pernah menyukai tempat baru. Ibarat seorang beruang kutub yang ditelantarkan begitu saja ditengah Mesir, beruang malang itu harus mulai beradaptasi, yang berarti merubah seluruh aktivitasnya di Alaska dan memulai aktivitas barunya di Mesir._

_Karena itu aku tidak pernah menyukai tempat baru. Bagiku, beradaptasi sama saja seperti merubah 360 derajat pola hidup yang kau lakukan._

_Dan kini, layaknya beruang malang itu, aku terdampar di hamparan padang pasir yang biasa disebut Seoul._

_Kim Minseok_

**_twentae_**

Dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat seperti bocah, Minseok adalah seseorang yang kuat. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri pun merasa seperti itu. Ia bahkan mempelajari taekwondo secara otodidak untuk mengasah kemampuannya tersebut. Jadi tentu saja, Minseok adalah seseorang yang kuat secara fisik.

Tapi secara mental?

Berkali-kali Minseok berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang kuat secara fisik dan mental. Tapi seseorang dengan mental yang kuat tidak akan goyah hanya dengan perkataan tajam yang menusuk, seseorang dengan mental yang kuat tidak akan menangis hanya karena dijauhi oleh seluruh orang yang pernah melihatnya, seseorang dengan mental yang kuat tidak akan merasa pesimis akan dirinya sendiri.

Nyatanya, Minseok tidak memenuhi seluruh kategori tersebut.

Minseok benci menangis, karena yang mata _hazelnut_nya keluarkan bukanlah sebuah cairan bening yang biasa kita sebut air mata, melainkan sebuah salju. Suhu tubuh Minseok pun tidak bisa dibilang normal, hal inilah penyebab utama semua orang menjauhinya.

_Absolute Zero_, atau yang biasa disebut 0 kalvin.

Percaya atau tidak, namun itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Saat seseorang melakukan kontak fisik dengan Minseok, bukan hanya dingin yang akan mereka rasakan tapi juga semacam sengatan listrik dan kemudian anggota tubuh yang tersentuh akan merasakan mati rasa. Bahkan pada beberapa orang yang mempunyai kulit sensitif, anggota tubuh mereka bisa membeku.

Intinya, Minseok benci dirinya sendiri dan suhu tubuhnya.

Saat Minseok baru saja menapaki sekolah baru, ia tahu bahwa ia akan semakin sulit beradaptasi disini. Minseok berpikir seperti itu karena semua orang seakan menganggapnya kasat mata, tidak dapat dilihat, dan Minseok sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu.

Siang itu Minseok menjelajahi sekolah sendirian, ia memasuki ruang latihan klub bela diri karena penasaran, dan karena dirinya pun mempelajari bela diri, rasa penasarannya pun bertambah dua kali lipat.

Dan disitu, Minseok melihatnya.

Seseorang tengah berlatih—Minseok menebak—_wushu_, ia menggerakkan tongkatnya dengan lincah, memutarnya, melemparnya dan melakukan gerakkan-gerakkan indah lainnya yang mampu membuat Minseok terkesima.

Sesaat, tatapan mereka bertemu. Minseok membeku saat orang itu melemparkan senyumannya kearah Minseok. Ia berhenti sebentar, menaruh tongkat latihannya dan hendak menghampiri Minseok. Namun ketika ia mendongak, sosok Minseok tidak lagi berada disana.

Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah, cemberut, "Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan namanya,"

**_twentae_**

_Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat berlebihan dan cliché, tapi,_

_Hari ini seseorang_—_ah tidak, dua orang berbicara kepadaku, dan satu orang tersenyum kepadaku. Aku tidak akan menyebutkan nama mereka disini, tapi yang jelas mereka adalah salah satu kingka, manusia populer di sekolah. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menjabat tanganku, menyentuhku. Tapi aku tahu, seperti kebanyakan temanku lainnya, ia akan menjauhiku setelah tahu betapa dinginnya suhu tubuhku._

_Jadi aku berlari, berlari hingga aku kehabisan nafas, berlari hingga kakiku mati rasa, berlari seperti pengecut, berlari seperti tiada hari esok._

_Kalian berpikir aku akan menangis? Tentu tidak._

_Yah, mungkin sedikit. Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa… 'kan?_

_Kim Minseok_

**_twentae_**

"Minseok,"

Minseok hampir saja menjatuhkan seluruh buku yang ia bawa karena sosok jangkung dihadapannya. Ia mengutuk tinggi badannya, mungkin karena hal itu jugalah banyak orang yang mengiranya bahwa ia murid Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Minseok," panggil suara itu lagi. Sesaat, Minseok terdiam. Seseorang _berbicara_ kepadanya. Jika ini mimpi maka ia akan berharap tidak akan pernah melihat dunia nyata lagi.

"Hei, Minseok _sunbaenim_," suara itu mulai terdengar kesal. Tidak ingin membuat pemilik suara itu semakin kesal, Minseok mendongak, dan menemukan iris hitam kelam. Minseok kenal pemuda dihadpannya, satu sekolah pun tahu, ia adalah satu dari sebelas manusia populer di sekolah ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya seperti biasa, "Oh, kau mendengarku, kukira kau tuli~"

PLAK

"Ow! Untuk apa itu, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol mengerang yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'diam-kau-manusia-bodoh' oleh Baekhyun. Merasa tatapan Chanyeol akan terus terarah kepadanya selama beberapa menit kedepan—karena Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sebelum Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya—Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas panjang, untung saja tidak ada Lu—

"Oh! Ya Tuhan, lihat pipi itu!"

—Han. Baekhyun akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengukir nisannya nanti karena sepertinya mati terasa lebih enak saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin suhu tubuhnya sedingin itu? Ia telihat seperti manusia normal bagiku." Komentar Luhan dan Baekhyun meringis pelan, karena sungguh, _tidak ada yang meminta pendapat Luhan_.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, bahkan ia terlihat sangat hangat~ maksudku, seperti bantal~"

Dan dengan perkataan itu Baekhyun melangkah pergi—dia sempat tersenyum kearah Minseok sebentar—ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, untuk apa ia berada disana? Mengawasi Chanyeol? Memangnya ia _babysitter_-nya, apa? Baekhyun pun merasa keputusan untuk menghilang dari tempat itu adalah keputusan yang tepat, bisa saja nanti dia tertular virus bodoh dari Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik kebawah pun mengekori Baekhyun, berkata sesuatu tentang 'Baekie harus meminta maaf pada Channie'

Minseok hanya bisa menatap mereka sembari berkedip tidak mengerti. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi ketika sebuah uluran tangan muncul tepat diwajahnya.

"Aku Luhan," pemuda—jujur, Minseok sempat mengira bahwa ia wanita—yang mengaku bahwa namanya bernama Luhan itu berkata.

Tentu saja Minseok hanya bisa menatap jari-jari Luhan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan buruknya saat sedang ragu ataupun berbohong. Merasa diacuhkan, Luhan berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Minseok yang terduduk di lantai.

Luhan menatapnya sambil cemberut, "Apa kau benar-benar sedingin itu?" tanyanya. Minseok mengangguk, dan menghindari tangan Luhan yang sempat hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

"Sungguh?"

Sekali lagi, Minseok mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya." Dengan keras kepalanya, pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menyentuhnya. Minseok hanya bisa menatap horor kearah tangan Luhan. Dan kemudian, suara itu datang.

_Dia akan membencimu jika ia menyentuhmu, Minseok, tidakkah itu yang terjadi pada teman-temanmu?_

Tapi….

_Lari, Minseok._

A-Aku….

_Kumohon, aku tidak mau dibenci, _kita_ tidak mau dibenci, Minseok_.

Minseok berdiri tegak ketika tangan Luhan berjarak beberapa centi lagi dari wajahnya, secepat yang ia bisa, Minseok berbalik dan mulai berlari pontang-panting, seakan-akan ia bisa saja mati jika kakinya berhenti berlari.

Bulir-bulir salju mulai jatuh membasahi baju Minseok. Ia sungguh benci menangis.

**_twentae_**

_Lagi-lagi, cerita ini dimulai dengan cliché,_

_Aku benar-benar tidak ingin dibenci. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang pantas dibenci. Saat aku berpikir tidak ada lagi orang yang tidak membenciku, mungkin Tuhan mendengarku selama ini, maka karena itu ia mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya untukku._

_Kim Minseok_

**_twentae_**

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," Minseok berkata. Objek dihadapannya tidak bergeming, semilir angin tidak lagi menyibakkan kelopak kuningnya, karena kini kelopak itu diselimuti es. Minseok mengambil tangkai bunga tersebut dan hampir saja menangis, ia memang pantas dibenci jika seperti ini. Bunga itu tidak salah apa-apa, lalu kenapa Minseok harus membunuhnya?

Minseok meletakkan bunga itu di sungai dihadapannya, dan menatapnya dibawa arus, pergi entah kemana. Sesaat, Minseok berpikir untuk mengikuti bunga itu, menerjunkan dirinya sendiri ke sungai, dan membiarkan arus membawanya pergi jauh, _jauh_ dari _kenyataan_.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Minseok beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya yang lain; Pohon besar dibelakang sekolah. Beberapa orang berkata bahwa pohon itu memiliki semacam hal mistis, tapi Minseok justru menemukan beberapa tupai lucu yang tinggal di pohon tersebut.

Minseok memanjat pohon tersebut dengan lihai, saat ia sampai di dahan favoritnya, ia disambut dengan beberapa tupai kecil. "Hai," Minseok menyapa mereka dan tersenyum, beberapa tupai itu hanya menatap Minseok dan kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Minseok.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan jatuh dari sana, _Sunbaenim_?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minseok terjatuh dari pohon besar itu. Minseok meringis pelan saat merasakan perih dibagian sikunya. Pemilik sepasang sepatu kets dihadapannya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan hendak menyentuh siku Minseok sebelum Minseok menghindari kontak fisik tersebut.

"J-Jangan…." Ia memekik tertahan. Minseok melirik pemuda dihadapannya sekilas, _Lagi-lagi salah satu dari mereka; sang kingka_, Minseok berpikir.

Pemuda dihadapannya mengerutkan alisnya, menatap siku Minseok yang memerah, ia kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum berkata, "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil P3K, dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur." Perintahnya dan kemudian melesat pergi.

Minseok mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengambil _name tag_ yang terjatuh dari _blazer_ pemuda tadi.

_Kim Joonmyeon?_

**_twentae_**

_Cerita ini masih dimulai dengan cliché,_

_Kau tahu? Sejak dulu, orang-orang selalu mengolokku karena tinggi badanku dan berat badanku. Karena itu aku benci seseorang dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi 180 centi._

_Tapi kau tahu? Kini aku baru saja menemukan orang yang menolongku dengan tinggi melebihi 180 centi._

_Kim Minseok_

**_twentae_**

Satu hal lagi yang Minseok benci: Tinggi. Badan.

Bukan karena Minseok iri atau apa tapi, _ugh_, mayoritas orang yang mengolok-oloknya semua mempunyai tinggi yang menyeramkan—setidaknya itu menurut Minseok—bahkan perempuan sekalipun.

Minseok berusaha menggapai buku bersampul coklat di rak perpustakaan saat itu, ia bahkan melompat untuk mengambil buku itu, namun apa daya, buku itu tetap diam dan menatap Minseok datar, seakan-akan mengejek tinggi badannya. Minseok baru saja hendak menyerah sebelum akhirnya seseorang mengambil benda itu.

"Lain kali gunakan tangga perpustakaan," sarannya, dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Minseok ditinggalkan pergi begitu saja. Terkadang, ini membuatnya merasa seperti wanita yang dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya yang ia pikir itu sangat memalukkan karena ia bahkan bukan wanita (meskipun beberapa orang berkata bahwa wajahnya menyerupai salah satu _member girlband_ ternama).

**_twentae_**

_Sepertinya buku ini akan dipenuhi dengan cerita cliché,_

_Aku tidak pernah pandai di bidang olahraga, aku lebih memilih terkubur bersama buku-buku sejarah dibanding disuruh berlari sepanjang 400 meter._

_Tapi, hei, mungkin aku akan mulai menyukai olahraga saat ini._

_Kim Minseok_

**_twentae_**

"Hoi! Cepat, cepat!"

Suasana lapangan memang selalu ramai dipenuhi murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga. Diantaranya, ada beberapa murid yang senang karena bisa bebas dari kelas yang membosankan dan buku-buku yang memuakkan. Tapi beberapa diantara mereka merasakan lelah yang luar biasa dan rasanya seakan bisa pingsan kapan saja.

Minseok adalah salah satu dari mereka yang tidak begitu pandai di bidang olahraga. Sebut Minseok kutu buku, namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai olahraga, hanya saja sepertinya olahraga yang tidak menyukai dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau bergeser jika kau akan terus diam seperti patung bodoh disitu, gendut."

Minseok menggigit bibir bagian atas bibirnya dan bergeser, namun gadis itu justru mendorong Minseok dan membuatnya terjatuh. Saat-saat seperti inilah Minseok mulai meragukan kekuatan fisiknya, ia hanya bisa menggigiti bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Oh, apa ini, _bullying_?"

Minseok bisa mendengar nafas gadis itu tercekat, dan ia menambahkan dengan suara serak, "J-Jongin _Oppa_, S-Sehun _Oppa_, Y-Yixing _Oppa_…."

"Tck," kali ini Minseok mendongak dan menatap ketiga pemuda dihadapannya, "Sudah kukatakan namaku Kai." Gerutu salah satu dari ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Sehun mendengus, "Enyahlah, aku benci melihat _bullying_."

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak—"

"Jangan bohong. Aku lebih benci pembohong daripada _bullying_."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara batuk yang dipaksa, Minseok tahu gadis itu tengah menahan tangisnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, Minseok mau tidak mau pun ikut merasa iba. Dan tanpa banyak kata, gadis itu melangkah pergi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya pemuda ketiga. Minseok tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu mempunyai aksen Korea yang aneh, dan entah kenapa itu terdengar lucu di telinga Minseok. Minseok dapat melihat pemuda berlesung pipit itu menunggu jawabannya, "_Nan gwenchana_," jawab Minseok.

Pemuda itu terlihat lega, ia berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Minseok, "Kalau begitu baguslah. Sampai jumpa."

**_twentae_**

_Ini memalukan, terdengar cliché juga, tapi ini kenyataan,_

_Aku ingat waktu aku berumur 5 tahun, aku tengah membaca buku bergambar dan menemukan gambar Burung Bulbul. Banyak orang berkata bahwa Burung Bulbul mempunyai suara yang indah, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya._

_Kurasa mereka salah, karena aku justru menemukan dua orang bersuara lebih indah dari Burung Bulbul sekalipun._

_Kim Minseok_

**_twentae_**

Minseok lebih memilih menyendiri di halaman belakang sekolah dibanding bergabung dengan murid lainnya di kafeteria saat istirahat. Lagipula, suasana di halaman belakang pun sangat sepi dan tenang, apalagi ditambah dengan keberadaan tempat favorit Minseok; pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolah.

Jadilah Minseok mendatangi halaman belakang sekolah tiap bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kaki Minseok seakan mati rasa ketika melihat dua sosok menempati tempat favoritnya. Minseok berjalan mundur perlahan, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang terletak jelas di wajahnya, _Aku harus mencari tempat baru lagi sepertinya_, pikirnya.

Minseok hampir saja melangkah pergi ketika dua sosok itu mulai bernyanyi. _Ya Tuhan_, Minseok menarik nafas panjang, _Itu… Indah sekali_.

"Oh-uh, apa kau mendengar kami, tadi?"

Jantung Minseok berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, otaknya sudah mengirimkan sinyal untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu namun kakinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Membeku.

"Umh, tidak apa-apa jika _Sunbaenim_ mendengarnya, tapi jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, ya? Lagu itu adalah sebuah kejutan,"

PLAK

"Ow! Kenapa kau memukulku, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

Pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu menghela nafasnya, "_Pabo_, lagu kita itu untuk perpisahan kelas 3, 'kan? _Sunbaenim_ dihadapan kita ini kelas 3! Kau menghancurkan kejutannya, Jongdae-_ya_!" protes Kyungsoo. Jongdae hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan menampakkan cengiran lebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun hidup Minseok, ia tertawa, lepas.

**_twentae_**

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku selama ini dan mendengarkan semua cerita cliché-ku. Kini aku sudah mempunyai catatan hidup baru, tempat yang bisa kau andalkan dan curahkan isi hatimu, yang kuberi nama 'teman'. Sampai jumpa._

_Kim Minseok_

**-END-**

_**First EXO FF. **_**Akhirnya nge-post lagi, kkk~ oh iya, betewe ada yang sadar saya ganti username? *wink* dan kalau kalian ngerasa beda dengan penulisan saya, ini karena saya emang mengubah penulisan saya. Ngomong-ngomong, ini FF terpanjang saya juga lho._.V**

**Alasan saya memilih Minseok (Xiumin) jadi karakter utama adalah… Hayo, ada yang bisa nebak? (Kayaknya udah ketebak deh) karena dia bias pertama saya di EXO 3 ***_**fangirling mode**_*****

_**Mind to leave a comment**_**?**


End file.
